WO 95/27693 discloses that a 2-substituted phenyl-N-alkylacetamide compound having an alkoxy group at the 2-position typified by 2-[2-(2,5-dimethylphenoxymethyl)phenyl]-2-methoxy-N-methylacetamide is useful as an agricultural fungicide, and also discloses, as a method for producing the compound; a method in which methyl 2-[2-(2,5-dimethylphenoxymethyl)phenyl]-2-hydroxyacetate is reacted with methyl iodide to obtain methyl 2-[2-(2,5-dimethylphenoxymethyl)phenyl]-2-methoxyacetate, and then the methyl 2-[2-(2,5-dimethylphenoxymethyl)phenyl]-2-methoxyacetate is reacted with methylamine to obtain 2-[2-(2,5-dimethylphenoxymethyl)phenyl]-2-methoxy-N-methylacetamide.